Phineas big plan
by Luna-Wulf9
Summary: Phineas is planing some thing and hes not telling Isabella and there is a unknown girl in his backyard. And she said she loves him what will happen read to find out second part is the links not good at it hehe I only own hanako and Dustin
1. Chapter 1

**_Im not trying to be good im writing for fun i might not redo any of my storys i have no interest in writing i know im not good at it but i come up with good ideas so i write them_**

* * *

><p>"whacha doing?" I said as I walked in to their backyard in my new outfit pink skirt with three ruffles and a white shirt *pics in below* heard Phineas say "YES SHES COMING TODAY YES! O hi Isabella nothing much waiting for someone." He said completely distracted.<p>

"and she's here!" said a teen girl with knee long cinnamon brown hair with salt and pepper highlights "OHAYO!" she said as she ran up to Phineas and hugged him. "Haha soooo good to see you again! And thnxs for coming." He said blushing * he only blushes on the 'thnx for coming' part*

"No prob. Phin. I'll do anything for " Ferb walked out of the house and said to the girl "HI Hanako*shakes her hand* good to meet you in person" "Hehe same here so you're the Ferb I looked up to I mean put Phineas idea into reality Hehe." She said "HEY MY IDEAS AREN'T BAD!" Phineas yelled

"I meant unsafe Phin. Chill." She laughed "Hey!" I yelled I couldn't believe her "Don't worry Phineas I still love you." She said as she messed up his hair and he laughed "Ummm I think we should get started Hanako." He said as he looked at me I made a weird look with angry and confusion. I didn't know but Phineas looks at me and smiled Then Hanako grabbed Phineas and drags him over by Ferb and pulled out a blue print and started to answering them. Then said "we'll go now Hehe bye boys." And came up to me and said "Come on we going to get made overs!" I said confused "But….Ph" then Ferb said "bye girls Hanako don't go overboard."

"O k "she giggled as we walked in to Bobbi's Hair Emporium she said "Hey Bobbie! We need a new look!"

"Oh hey Hanako how you been girl." Bobbie said as he hugged her.

"Hey hey I need your Fabulousness; I need you to give us new hairstyle NEW HAIRSTYLE Something with curls. Hehe."

Few mins later

"Hehe I think you overdid it a little bit Bobbie she looks awesome." She said looking me I loved what he did with my hair It was up it's a high pony with a little bit out in front the ends curly." Why am I getting dressed up." I asked as she was getting her hair done "cus Phineas wants it Hehe."

"Why me I thought he likes you?" I asked a little sadly "HEHEHEHAHA, I thought Phineas was the clueless one." Hanako said between laughs

"What? What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily. "Me and Phineas are close like him and ferb are."

"But you said you love him?" I asked even more confused "Yeah I do love him he's like a brother to me we meet at age one his dad and my dad are best friend, well he was two." Hanako said as he was fixing her hair a little" there, I want to know is why Phineas asked me to get dressed up too." She said as we were leaving. "By the way do you like someone?" I asked looking at her as we walk in to a nice dress store." Well, yes." Hanako said as she tried to hide her blush "but I don't think he likes me like that." Hanako said looking sad "Tell me about him Hanako." I said interested in the guy that wouldn't like her.

"He's my best friend he has sky blue eyes my fav color and the way he laughs and the way he must learns everything about anything Hehe His eyes sparkles when he see something he don't know about and then he takes it apart Hehe I love his singing voice,… I am talking to much sorry." * The whole time we was trying on dresses I found a dress its long red and has a slit in the right side of skirt "what about this?" She walked out of the changing room "It's perfect!" I said as she was spinning the dress was a little bit fancier then mine and its Sky blue and puffy "was sky blue your fav color before you meet him or do you like sky blue cus he's eyes are sky blue?" I asked with a sly look in my eyes. "Hehe before. I never told you his name Hehe its Dustin. Shot we got to get there soon. I got the dresses* as She was paying for the dresses* maybe I got dressed up so that you're not the only girl dressed up. And call me Hana I feel like we are best friends."

*15 mins later *

We walked in to the back yard and there was hearts everywhere and a stage Then I saw Phineas and Phineas saw me And we locked eyes He was dressed in a black tux with a white shirt and a red tie and two red roses and he said blushing "Isabella you… you looks amazing." "Thanks you do too" Blushing

"Umm Isabella I have something to tell you "Phineas said moving up to me and takes my hand "I….I …*he closes his eyes*I LOVE YOU Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" He said looking into my eyes "I love you too Phineas." I said smiling from ear to ear then he kisses me "Umm sorry but I have to butt in why is there a Piano in your back yard?" Hana asked "o yeah ferb hit it." Phineas said and ferb went to the piano and started to play the song 'what dreams are made of' * the slower version link to the song is below*

A boy's voice started to sing the song and Hana turned to where the voice was coming from

And a boy dressed in a white tux and a black shirt and a blood like red color tie and rose and a blue rose in his hand he had black hair and sky blue eyes. Hana's eyes lighted up as she saw him and started to sing it too then said *after the song* "why are you here?" "Phineas thought I should come over and do something I wanted to do for a long time" he said "This song I'm going to sing is what I feel about you." he looked at ferb and ferb nodded and started to play 'Miss independent' by neyo as he sang it Hana eyes sparkles and then she smiled and closed her eyes. Me and Phineas holding hands the whole time. After he finished Hana ran up to him and hugged him and said lovingly "that was soooo beauty." She said as she hugged him "so what do you feel?" he asked "Hehe you talk too much "she said and kissed him then hugged Phineas "you did this for me didn't you." "Well ferb found him." Hana hugged ferb too and went back to Dustin." The sun is setting look." Hana said as she ran on the stage and sat at the front Dustin runs up to her and sits next to her and Phineas grabbed my hand and sat me next to Hana."


	2. the outfits links

*Isabella top *

.com/imgres?q=off+the+shoulder+shirt&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=aTi&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=701&bih=600&tbm=isch&tbnid=GmOI2V5TzEsBoM:&imgrefurl=.com/board/products-1/offers-to-sell-and-export-1/woman-sexy-tee-shirt-off-shoulder-bat-sleeve-loose-blouse-162372/&docid=BSMgQqg-Mp-wM&w=300&h=349&ei=zpczTq7DAerc0QHd4ajiCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=290&page=2&tbnh=135&tbnw=121&start=6&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:6&tx=36&ty=84

*Isabella skirt but its pink*

.com/imgres?q=ruffle+skirt&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=7oN&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=701&bih=600&tbm=isch&tbnid=IA0i16YE6BRNyM:&imgrefurl=.com/bookmark/tiered-ruffle-skirt-built-by-wendy-579020&docid=faWlYpnkOVd5dM&w=425&h=425&ei=_5czToz1I-650AGEiu2aDA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=512&page=4&tbnh=123&tbnw=123&start=33&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:33&tx=80&ty=39

*Hanako dress but longer *

.com/imgres?q=sky+blue+dress&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=DtN&rls=:en-US:official&biw=701&bih=600&tbm=isch&tbnid=5UZhZudjGSh7aM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=xfYSTWVnXXPurM&w=353&h=600&ei=DJkzTuWzIY-RgQeK-oGLDQ&zoom=1"

*Isabella dress but with slit in right side*

.com/imgres?q=long+red+dress&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=dXi&rls=:en-US:official&biw=701&bih=600&tbm=isch&tbnid=8YXZoTQayDrVBM:&imgrefurl=.com/vintage/vintageadvertisements/vintagefashion_&docid=dplZTx_kJlMXYM&w=330&h=550&ei=n5gzTuigIsqdgQfVvtSJDQ&zoom=1&chk=sbg&iact=rc&dur=294&page=41&tbnh=205&tbnw=123&start=487&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:487&tx=81&ty=98


End file.
